


The Special Massage

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Hanzo x Mei One-Shots! [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Innuendos for days!, One Shot, Rated T for innuendos, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Hanzo decides to treat Mei to something a little special...





	The Special Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Another short but sweet HanMei oneshot for ya!

Mei looked up at Hanzo, with a worried expression as her cheeks colored slightly.  **  
**

_“Nervous?”_  Asked Hanzo.

She nodded. _“I’ve never had it- quite like this before…”_

He gave his usual suave smirk.  _“Don’t fret, I am nothing but gentle the first time around.”_

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation for what was to come, as he poured some warm lavender scented lotion on his hands. _Oh his muscular bowman hands went straight to work indeed…_

 _“How does this feel Mei?”_ He asked as he went to work on her body.

_“W-Wonderful~”_

He let out a husky chuckle while he continued. _“How about here?~”_

_“A-A-Ah~”_

_“Goodness, it’s really tight right here.”_ He mused.

_“Oh Hanzo~!”_

_“Should I try… here next?”_  He swiftly altered his hands on to a different spot.

_“Y-Yes! Right there!”_

_“I see. You really like it right here don’t you.~”_

She blushed and let out a small whine to protest.  _“Don’t say it like that! It's embarrassing!"_  

 _“It’s alright, I find it rather adorable…”_  He replied while he was finishing up. “How did you like the massage?”

She grinned, while she got up to stretch her back and rolled her shoulders. “Yes, it was heavenly! I had no idea you could give such a good back massage, and I never realized how stressed I’ve been lately.” She chuckled “I’ll have to return the favor sometime.~” she purred.

“I look forward to receiving you  _special_ massage.”


End file.
